Hunter Becomes the Hunted
by Surae aka Minor Mortals
Summary: Sam/Dean Wincest. Edited versions of a few scenes from the second season episode “Hunted”. Oneshot.


**TITLE: **Hunter Becomes the Hunted

**DISCLAIMER: **I check daily, but unfortunately, I still continue to own nothing related to Supernatural.

**SUMMARY: **These are my edited version of a few scenes from the second season episode "Hunted".

**WARNINGS: **Warnings for some strong language and **Wincest of the Sam/Dean persuasion**. If you don't like wincest, don't read, simple as that.

**FEEDBACK: **Reviews are fodder to my imagination. No need to play nice, if you don't like it, then please do say so. Although I do appreciate any response you are willing to give me, I appreciate civility as well.

_Having a few beers on some random back__roads…_

"What else did he say Dean?" Sam pressed.

"Nothing. That's it I swear." Dean answered quietly, looking anywhere but at his brother.

"How could you not have told me this?!" Sam asked rather forcefully.

"Cuz it was dad, and he begged me not to." Dean said still quiet but not looking up at Sam.

"Who cares!?! Take some responsibility for yourself Dean! You had no right to keep this from me!!" Sam started shouting at his older brother.

"You think I wanted this? Huh?" Dean paused and gave Sam a desperate look. "I wish to god he'd never opened his mouth! I wouldn't have to walk around with this screamin' in my head all day!"

Sam turned away, shaking his head, and then after a moment said "We just gotta figure out what's goin' on, what the hell all this means." Slightly calmer.

"We do?" pause "I've been thinkin' about this." Dean said to Sam's back. "I say we lay low. Ya know?" Sam turned to look at Dean. "At least for a while, it'd be safer. That way I could make sure…"

"What?" Sam began shouting again, infuriated, but not necessarily at Dean. "That I don't turn evil?" he asked with a slightly malicious smile on his anger contorted face. "That I don't turn into some kinda killer?"

"I never said that…" Dean began with a heavy note of exhaustion in his voice.

"Cuz if you're not careful, you will have to waste me one day Dean." Sam finished spitefully. As soon as the words had come out of his mouth and seeing the look on Dean's face he immediately regretted saying them.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!!" Dean yelled back, his anger, stress, and other mixed emotions finally getting the better of him. "Dammit Sam! This whole thing is spinnin' outta control! Alright? You're immune to some weirdo demon virus, and I don't even know what the hell anymore…and you're pissed me, and that's fine, I deserve it, but we lay low until we figure out our next move, ok?" Dean finished more quietly and calmly than he began, his anger and frustration dissipating as the words flew from his mouth. After he was done Dena stepped forward and look at Sam with love, trying desperately to convey just how frantic he was and equally trying to implore his brother's cooperation.

"Forget it." Sam stated in a quietly challenging way as he turned back to give Dean a stony glare.

"Sam, please man. Hey," Dean said as he gently placed his beer free hand on Sam's cheek. "please. Just gimmie some time, gimmie some time to think. I'm beggin' ya here." He said as he wrapped his strong arms around Sam and leaned up and placed a chaste kiss to his lips, "Please," kiss "please." Dean whispered against Sam's mouth just before he gave him a final lingering kiss. He hoped he could get Sam to understand how scared he was.

At seeing Dean's expression, a mixed look of love, concern, fear, Sam's hard look slacked and melted from one of anger to one of defeat and caring. "Ok." Was all Sam said before returning his brother's enveloping hug as he leaned down and reconnected their lips in a long, sweet, deep kiss as both their beers dropped to the leaf laden group with soft thuds.

* * *

Sam slowly walked over to where Dean was bound and gagged and laid his hand gently on his shoulder in what he was trying to make a reassuring pat. He went to work untying his brother's arm slowly but surely. When Dean's arms were freed, he took of his gag as Sam made quick work of the rope that obstructed his feet, but not quick enough for Dean who burst from the chair almost before Sam could finish detaching him from its legs. Dean was just itching to get his hands on Sam, his need so unbearable he could barely breathe.

Once Dean was free from the chair he pulled Sam upright and placed his hands on his neck, moving to Sam's face, to his shoulders, running through his hair. He had to make sure Sam ok. Noting that nothing immediately life threatening was wrong with him and making a mental note to give him a proper once over once they got the hell outta dodge, Dean all but leapt on top of Sam.

Dean hugged Sam so tight he was sure he was squeezing the air out of him, but he didn't care. After he let out a long sigh he wasn't aware he was holding, he crashed his lips into Sam's so hard it hurt, but kept kissing him all the Sam.

"Dean, its ok, its ok…" Sam's repeated thickly, rubbing circles in his brothers back.

Dean kissed a trail across Sam's cheek up to his hair and whispered "I love you, Oh my god I love you so much." Before burying his face into Sam's shoulder.

* * *

_Later that night driving on the highway leaving town…_

"Dude, you ever take off like that again…" Dean trailed.

"What?" Sam said, smiling. "You'll kill me?" Sam asked mockingly, while reaching over and taking his brother's right hand off the wheel and intertwining their fingers.

"That's so not funny." Dean said trying to sound serious, even though his smile and their joined hands was refusing to comply.

Sam, careful of his brother's reaction while driving, leaned over and said "Alright." so soft and gentle it was barely more than and exhale then placed a soft kiss to Dean's neck.


End file.
